


Bloom

by PandaxoxoDragon



Category: GOT7
Genre: A/B/O, Age Swap, Alpha!Jackson, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, I'm using American school terms, It'll be happy, Jikook is the side pairing, M/M, Mark isn't the typical omega, Omega!Mark, but with a few angsty points
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaxoxoDragon/pseuds/PandaxoxoDragon
Summary: Entering his freshman year of high school had Mark thinking that he was going to have the best year of his life. That is until he presents as an Omega.





	1. One

_“I need you, to find m-“_

 

Slapping the alarm clock to turn it off, Mark grumbled to himself and shifted around on the bed before he sat up, stretching his arms above his head and yawning. He glanced over at the calendar on his wall above his desk, smiling to himself. Today was his first day of his freshman year of high school. He couldn’t believe it quite yet and he was super excited.

 

“Mark! Time for you to get ready for school!” Tammy, Mark’s sister and guardian, yelled through the door before she walked away, presumably going back downstairs to continue making breakfast.

 

Standing up from the bed, Mark ruffled his blonde locks with his fingers before turning to walk into his bathroom, doing his business before he got into the shower. He took his time cleaning himself up, wanting to be spotless on his first day at high school. Once that was done, he got out of the shower and toweled off, pulling on his chosen outfit of the day. Ripped skinny jeans and an oversized striped shirt, the sleeves covering his hands.

 

He then styled his hair so it was off his forehead, smiling to himself before grabbing his cologne and spraying it on himself. Finally finished, Mark walked out of the bathroom and made his bed before leaving, going downstairs and immediately feeling his mouth water at the smell of bacon.

 

Tammy turned to him as he entered, smiling at him before putting his plate of food onto the table, also pouring him a glass of orange juice as he sat down.

 

“Are you excited?” Tammy asked, laughing softly as Mark started eating.

 

“Definitely, I want to experience everything.” Mark replied once he had swallowed his bite of food.

 

Mark picked his glass up and took a sip, eyeing Tammy as her attitude turned from being cheerful to a little down. She had a worried look in her eyes.

 

“What’s wrong?” Mark inquired, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I’m just worried about you, that’s all. You haven’t presented yet and I don’t want anything extreme happening.” His sister mumbled.

 

Mark knew what else she was talking about without her even having to elaborate. She was worried about him going into an anxiety attack. His attacks started happening three years ago after he was in a car accident with his parents. Having been the only one to survive the crash, he had developed really bad anxiety that he thought was just about cars at first before it spread into being over everything.

 

After the accident, Tammy had taken him in since she was eighteen at the time, so she became his guardian. He was extremely thankful for her.

 

And he had been given prescription medication for his anxiety attacks, but he had long since refused to take them because they messed with his appetite. He hoped that he didn’t have an attack any time soon because he would really need to go back on the medication if it were to happen.

 

“You don’t need to worry. If need be, I’ll call you as soon as possible. Plus, I’m a late bloomer so it probably won’t even happen any time soon.” Mark comforted, not really sure if he believed himself.

 

Having not presented on his 13th birthday, which is kind of the coming of age thing due to the fact that most people present as their rank at that time. But Mark didn’t and he was worried he never would.

 

Tammy is a Beta, but she acts rather Alpha like at times that it makes Mark admire her. He himself acted more like a Beta, but since he hadn’t presented yet, nobody knows for sure.

 

Mark finished up his food and stood up from the table, grabbing his bag from where he had set it down and watched Tammy as she got ready. He smiled at his sister before they both walked out of the house and got into the car.

“Just call me at any moment when you start to feel sick, okay? Presenting isn’t all that pretty, and I can’t imagine how it’ll feel since you’re a late bloomer.” Tammy cautioned, glancing over at him before looking back at the road.

“I promise.” Mark comforted, reaching over and patting Tammy’s hand on the steering wheel before dropping his own hand back into his lap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they arrived at Victory High School, Mark took a deep breath to calm his nerves, trying not to have an anxiety attack on his first day of school. Before he could get out of the car, Tammy grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer for a hug, letting out a sigh.

“Good luck, Yien. I believe in you.” She whispered before finally letting him go a few seconds later.

Mark smiled at her and nodded, grabbing his bag and getting out of the car. He bit his lip as he looked up at the intimidating building in front of him. This was it. He was officially in high school.

“Mark!”

Mark turned to the voice, a broad smile appearing as he spotted Jimin and Jinyoung, his childhood best friends. He was so glad to have them with him as well.

“Hey!” He exclaimed, moving towards them and giving them both a hug with a relieved sigh.

“Are you ready for high school experience?” Jimin asked once they had all pulled away.

“Yeah. I’m just worried about presenting at a wrong time, if it even happens.” Mark grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

His friends both smiled sympathetically, having already presented. The both of them, along with Tammy, worried about him. But they had promised that they would protect him when the time comes, although they were both pretty protective of him already.

Jimin was an Alpha, and he had dreams of meeting an Omega to be able to mate with and spend their lives together. Mark was positive he’d find that person pretty soon. And Jinyoung was a Beta. He didn’t have any interest in finding someone, but he had said that he’ll just go with the flow if it happened.

Mark looked at his two best friends and smiled, despite his inner demons screaming at him. He had yet to try to stop those demons, but they kept coming. And he didn’t know when it’ll explode.

“Let’s go!” Jinyoung shouted excitedly, cutting into Mark’s train of thought.

Laughing softly, Mark nodded and threw an arm around the both of them as they walked towards the building’s entrance, pushing the door open and stepping through. When they entered, Mark whistled lowly at what he saw. Everything was so extravagant. Of course it could be the same as middle school, but it was an upgrade. And there were so many lockers too.

“Okay, do you two still have your schedule’s and locker numbers from Orientation a month ago?” Jimin asked, holding his own up.

Mark nodded, pulling his out of his bag and handing it to Jimin to see, Jinyoung doing the same a moment later.

“Awesome! Our lockers are right next to each other. And we only have three classes together.” Jimin mumbled as he read them over.

Sharing a smile with them, Mark lead the way over to the three lockers that were going to be theirs the rest of the year.

Mark put his bag down when they got to the locker and he looked down at his paper, looking for the combination before putting it into the lock and opening the locker. He’d probably be able to change the combination later on when he had the time.

“Oh.”

Mark glanced up at Jimin, who had been looking towards the end of the hallway. Following his gaze, he noticed a group of kids standing together and conversing. It didn’t seem like much, but from Jimin’s tense posture, he realized.

“An Omega?” He asked gently.

Jimin nodded, biting his lip as he forced himself to focus and looked back at the two of them, forcing a smile.

“I never really had a pull towards Omega’s like that. He smells like strawberries.” He grunted.

“Go talk to him then!” Mark laughed, smiling.

Mark suddenly dropped his smile when he felt something weird in his stomach. He shifted uncomfortably and leaned against the locker behind him, pressing a hand to his stomach.

His friends noticed and immediately crowded around him, Jimin using his Alpha status as a sign to not interfere even if he was having a struggle of his own. Jinyoung ran his fingers through Mark’s hair, eyes worried.

“What’s wrong, Mark?” He whispered gently, placing a hand against Mark’s cheek.

“I don’t know. I just feel off.” Mark muttered back.

Jimin and Jinyoung both exchanged a glance, which Mark noticed and he grumbled before pushing himself away from the lockers.

“I think I’ll be fine. I’ll tell you two if it gets any worse.” Mark promised, forcing a smile.

“Good, because Tammy threatened the hell out of us if we didn’t tell her if something happens.” Jimin pointed out, throwing a hand out and catching Mark’s arm when he stumbled.

“Let’s just get to our first class and I’ll probably feel fine once we sit down.” Mark said, not really believing his words himself.

They both nodded, but kept their eyes on him as they walked down the hall towards their Language class. Mark watched Jimin in the corner of his eye as they passed by the Omega that they had passed, watching as he tensed slightly.

“I’m sorry, Jimin. You should go talk to him.” Mark whispered.

“Right now, you’re my main focus. I told you that I’d protect you even if I have something going on.” Jimin reminded, smiling gently.

Mark sighed softly and nodded, looking through all the class doors in order to find the Language class. He figured it was further down, so they continued to walk together.

A few moments later, they found the classroom and went inside, immediately sitting down. Mark felt some comfort with the position, biting his bottom lip. He noticed a few people turning their heads to look at him and he looked down, knowing what the stares were about.

 _‘Please don’t have me present now. This is a horrible timing.’_ Mark thought to himself, glancing up at the ceiling before laying his head down on the desk.

Jimin and Jinyoung both sat on either side of him, and Mark felt a little better when Jimin started rubbing his back to try to ease the uncomfortable feeling.

Mark sighed softly, lifting his head and glancing around the classroom, taking notice of the different languages lining the walls. He smiled a little, but then the inner demons inside him roared to life.

 _‘Even if you do present, nobody will want you.’_ The voice in his head muttered darkly, a cackling laugh following.

Mark winced, trying to shove the voice away. The bell above rang and a older guy came out of the door behind the desk, presumably an office.

“Welcome to Victory High, class. I’m sure you’ll enjoy your first year of high school. I’m Seokjin Kim. But please do call me Mr. Kim.” Seokjin said, smiling kindly.

As he talked about what they would be learning, Mark was trying to focus until he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He grunted softly, screwing his eyes shut tightly as he fought to will the pain away.

“Oh no.” Jimin whispered, exchanging another look with Jinyoung.

Seokjin must have noticed what was happening because he stopped talking and looked over at the three of them along with everyone else.

“Is there something wrong?” He asked kindly.

“Our friend just isn’t feeling well. I think he might be presenting. He hadn’t presented when he turned thirteen, sir. He’s kind of late.” Jinyoung answered clearly.

Understanding immediately presentenced itself in Seokjin’s eyes and he nodded, turning to write a note.

“Alright. You take him to the nurses office and give her this note. If need be, have her call his guardian if anything else happens.” He instructed.

Nodding, Jinyoung stood up and took hold of Mark’s arm to try to get him to stand up. Jimin jumped up a second later to assist, not wanting anything to happen.

Mark slumped in Jinyoung’s arms for a second, wincing when a sharp pain went through his stomach again. He stood upright a moment later, not wanting to burden his friends. He shifted a little and walked out of the classroom with a thought of regret. He hadn’t wanted this to happen.

“Mark?” Jimin asked, hand brushing against his lower back.

“I’m fine.” Mark whispered, determined to make it to the nurses office on his own.

It didn’t really work out that way though, because a minute later, a scent hit him strongly. It smelled like woods and some kind of spice. It made his eyes water and he cried out softly when the pain in his stomach worsened.

“Mark!” Jinyoung shouted, throwing a hand out to catch Mark.

But it was too late, the pain was too great. The smell was so close and he wanted to look up, but he had fallen to the floor, curling up in a fetal position to make the pain stop. But as the pain was too great, he couldn’t keep his eyes open and he blacked out. The last thing he heard was his friend’s panicking and some other voice joining the chaos


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter! And sorry for not updating in a year. Motivation hasn't been my friend.

When Mark woke up, he let out a sharp groan. The lighting above him was way too bright and he closed his eyes once more, throwing an arm up over his face to block anything else out. He tried to recall what had happened, and when he did, the pain within him had subsided into a dull ache and he was a little grateful.

 

Hearing movement off to the side, Mark turned his head and opened his eyes into a little squint, noticing Jinyoung moving closer to the bed with Jimin behind him. Relief flooded through him at the sight of his friends and he immediately went to sit up, but Jinyoung rushed forward to place a hand on his chest, stopping his movements.

 

“Don’t try to move, Mark. You need all the rest you can get after what happened.” He said softly, smiling a little.

 

Mark let out a quiet sigh and nodded, turning his gaze from Jinyoung to Jimin, noticing that the Alpha was looking a little uncomfortable.

 

“Jiminie? You okay?” He questioned, reaching out for his friend and frowning when Jimin stood to walk over to the other side of the room.

 

Jinyoung let out a small sigh and stood from his seat to sit down on the bed next to Mark, who had a hurt look on his face when Jimin decided to run from him.

 

“It’s because you’ve presented, Mark. As an Omega.” Jinyoung said softly, reaching out to run his fingers through Mark’s hair.

 

Mark stopped pouting after that, realizing just now why Jimin would even move away from him in the first place. It was because Jimin was an Alpha and being around him was hard right now.

 

“I’m sorry, Jimin.” He apologized, biting his lip.

 

Jimin made a slight noise of protest, moving a little to get closer to Mark but he stopped when Jinyoung gave him a warning look. He settled on looking at the newly presented Omega, giving him a forced smile.

 

“You shouldn’t apologize, Mark. Your smell is just really trying to pull me in and I can’t exactly be too close to you just in case something were to happen.” Jimin explained, shifting around a little before he moved over to lean against the wall again.

 

Mark processed the words, processing more on the fact that he had presented as an Omega. He thought for sure that he would present as a Beta, but nature was not with him apparently. He would just have to deal with life as an Omega now.

 

Remembering something before he had passed out earlier, Mark looked up and glanced around the room, biting down on his lip and looking at Jinyoung.

 

“Was there someone else in the hallway when I passed out? I smelled some type of scent and heard a voice.” He commented, tilting his head curiously.

 

Jinyoung looked at him in confused for a second before his face changed when he remembered as well and Mark noticed that his face went neutral the moment he remembered as well.

 

“Um, yeah. He disappeared right when we got you here though so I think he was just trying to help out. I didn’t get his name though, sorry.” Jinyoung replied.

 

Mark let out a small hum and nodded, about to speak before there was a sound of a door opening and Tammy came rushing into the room with a panicked look on her face. As soon as she saw that Mark was awake, she sagged in relief despite the obvious worry still in her eyes.

 

“I rushed over here as soon as Jinyoung called and said that you fainted in the hallway. Are you okay?” She asked, placing the back of her hand against Mark’s forehead to feel his temperature.

 

“Yes. My head hurts a little but other than that I feel fine.” Mark commented, leaning his head away from Tammy’s fretting hands.

 

“He presented as an Omega.” Jimin announced, having come closer to them now that Tammy was there to mask Mark’s scent. A beta was pretty good at blocking out other scents. It was a genetic thing so they all never really questioned it.

 

Tammy raised an eyebrow, looking behind her at Jimin before looking at Mark. The blonde shifted under the scrutiny and looked away as Tammy placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“I’m going to take you home. You need to be away from here for a few days because your heat is bound to hit right after you present. I know you’d rather be here, but it’s for your own safety.” Tammy announced.

 

Mark let out a little grumble but he nodded, understanding that it was for the best. He didn’t want to be in the school until he got himself taken care of. And he especially didn’t want to cause his friend discomfort.

 

“I’ll visit you and bring some school work if there is any.” Jinyoung announced, giving Mark a smile.

 

Mark let out a chuckle and nodded, grateful to his friend for being there for him. He looked at Jimin with a small smile as well, watching as Jimin replied with an answering smile despite the obvious discomfort showing in his eyes.

“Are you going to go find Jungkook now?” Mark teased, winking at his friend when he blushed.

 

“Shut up.” He grumbled, though he did move away and waved at them before he walked out of the room to go find said Omega.

 

Mark and Jinyoung shared a laugh as Tammy shook her head, going around the room to collect some things before facing them again.

 

“We should get going. I’m sure you’d like to get some proper sleep, Mark. Then afterwards you can research some stuff about Omega’s if you want.” Tammy announced, cutting into the little conversation the two boys were having.

 

Mark nodded a little, shifting around and getting off the cot that he was currently resting on. He pulled his shoes on and then gave Jinyoung a hug, telling him that he would see him later and then walked out of the room with Tammy.

 

He listened as Tammy spoke to him about different things to expect about being an Omega. She knew quite a bit since she had researched a lot before she presented as a Beta, so she was really being helpful. Though he couldn’t really pay attention at the moment when he smelled the scent from before. Woods and a hint of mint. He glanced around to try to find the source of the smell but didn’t see anyone.

 

“Something wrong?” Tammy questioned, looking at him.

 

Mark looked back over at her and shook his head, giving her a small smile. He decided not to fret over the scent despite the smell attracting him. He wanted to be able to find the person, but right now seemed like a bad idea so he decided to forget about it.

 

_ ‘You think you’ll find a precious Alpha to stay by your side? Keep dreaming.’ _ The voice in Mark’s head mocked and he winced a little, getting into Tammy’s car and closing his eyes.

 

“I’ll make us some food later, you just get some sleep when we get home.” Tammy said once she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

 

Mark let out a hum, feeling himself fall asleep as he imagined what the person with the scent would possibly look like.


End file.
